


The Only One

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, POV Character of Color, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: “You're the only man that's ever touched me... The only one.” Chiron's eyes start to drift downward, start to flutter and close but he pushes through. “I haven't really touched anyone since.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would dearly love to read a fic where these two are in the future and have earned a happy ending. Just putting it out there...

“You're the only man that's ever touched me... The only one.” Chiron's eyes start to drift downward, start to flutter and close but he pushes through. “I haven't really touched anyone since.”

 

There's more. More that should be said but he doesn't have any more words. He can feel Kevin's gaze like a warm breeze, can still feel this pull toward him. 'I didn't touch you like I wanted to then,' he thinks. 'Like I want to now.' At first Kevin seems hesitant, scared, shamed, and he doesn't know if he could handle being rejected again. Doesn't know if he'd survive it now that they've found each again. Then Kevin slowly smiles and Chiron's not the only one with a secret. Chiron wills his heart to beat some more, looks into his eyes and stands up straight. He may not be able to say it all yet, may never, but Kevin has always been able to read him like a book. The passing of a decade, a lifetime, hasn't made any difference.

 

When Kevin reaches out to take his hand he doesn't hesitate. Just grabs on, following him to his bedroom. For a while Kevin caresses his head, then wraps an arm around him. Chiron tucks his head into his neck, smelling grease, onions, grilled steak, smelling this new Kevin, before raising his mouth up to be kissed.

 

“Still?” Kevin chuckles softy. The sound ghosts across his face. “You gon' talk eventually. You know that right?” He kisses him gently, so gently, that Chiron sighs, unable to help himself.

 

Kevin leans back, pulling Chiron with him, on top of him. He feels awkward, heavy and uncomfortable, until the other man starts to whisper all the things he's thought about doing to him since he was sixteen years old. Chiron's cheeks heat up from hearing the words, hungrily taking them in, memorizing them for later when he's alone again. He extends his fingers like he wishes he had back then, tracing Kevin's eyelashes, his cheekbones, his mouth. In the darkness he tries not to worry about tomorrow or what his boys on the block will think. Right now the waves are lapping against the shore, the wind is whistling through the palm trees and Kevin is kissing his fingertips, his palm. He shudders involuntarily at the sensation.

 

“This what I shoulda done to ya back then, Black,” Kevin says, rolling them so Chiron lands on his back. “Jus' like this,” licking his jugular before nipping at his bottom lip.

 

Chiron feels himself tear up, overwhelmed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. He doesn't know. Kevin never said. Has he done this before? Made some other man feel this way? Or has it only ever been Chiron? Chiron who needed too much, who asked for too little? Who, to this day, is better left to silence?

 

“Ain't no one ever looked at me like you do. You know that? Did everything I could back then to get away from that look. Til it became part of me.” Chiron opens his eyes to see Kevin staring at him in the moonlight. “Til you became part of me.”

 

This time when Kevin kisses his waiting lips it isn't gentle at all. Chiron doesn't try to pretend, doesn't fight the tide rising inside. Instead, for once, maybe for the first time in his life, he opens up and lets it swallow him whole.

 


End file.
